


Teenage Dirtbag

by sepsner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Highschool AU, M/M, Mixed POV, alcohol use, keith is gay, klance is canon king, lance is bi, more tags will be added as I go, most of these chapters are/will be unedited, shiro is either bi or came out as gay recently, side lance/nyma, side shiro/adam, swearing and sexual language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepsner/pseuds/sepsner
Summary: All Lance wants to do is join the Fighter Pilots and be the coolest kid in school. All Keith wants to do is forget how much he likes Lance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [teen klance au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440286) by itsonlyfi @ tumblr. 



Lance’s head was pounding. His mouth was dry. Everything was a blur, and he couldn’t help but giggle as he watched his fingers wiggle. His wrists had been tied to a tree, and in his drunken stupor, Lance couldn’t quite remember how he got there. From the corner of his eye, he saw the flash of a blue car pulling away from the driveway. His mom’s car. He sobered up, watching with panic as Nyma took his mom’s car.  
  
It was only yesterday that Lance was having lunch with Hunk and Pidge in their usual corner of the cafeteria.  
  
“That would be immoral,” Pidge replied to Hunk. They were talking about robot butlers, or something. Lance didn’t know. “What if the robot gained a conscious?”  
  
“That’s the point,” Hunk followed up. Lance’s eyes wandered across the room. “Robots don’t have a conscio-”  
  
“Shut up,” Lance blurted, putting a hand on Hunk’s arm.  
  
“Wow, thanks-”  
  
“Shh.”  
  
The other two looked over at what Lance had been staring at. It was a group of people, all wearing matching jackets. The coolest kids in school. The Fighter Pilots. Lance knew every one of them.  
  
The one with hair down to his neck was Matt Holt. Pidge’s older brother. The lamest cool kid ever. Lance had a friendly rivalry with him when it came to picking up girls.  
  
The one with glasses was Adam. He was handsome, everyone knew that, but he was smart as hell, too. Super rational and level-headed. Totally unapproachable. Like a sexy robot, or something.  
  
Matt and Adam had one main thing in common - Takashi Shirogane. If you thought Adam was handsome, you hadn’t seen Shiro. His jet black hair was topped off with a tuft of white at the front, like whipped cream. Shiro wore battle scars from the Fighter Pilots’ tricky stunts - Shiro had lost an arm and gotten a gash across his face. That was what you got in exchange for motorcycle stunts, Lance assumed. Shiro was the most popular guy in school. How someone dorky like Matt was his best friend - how someone so reserved like Adam got to _date_ him - well, Lance would never know.  
  
But something made even _less_ sense than those two nerd weenies sticking around with Shiro. His name was Keith Kogane, and Lance hated him.  
  
“Keith,” Lance grumbled, staring at him. He looked pretty, sure, but Lance knew what he was really like inside. A grumpy loser who ignored everyone and thought he was better than the rest of the school. Shiro’s lapdog. A smarmy bastard who never replied to Lance when Lance tried to get a rise out of him. And, to top it all off, he was in every single one of Lance’s classes! He was a new member of the Fighter Pilots, and Lance’s blood boiled every time he saw him.  
  
Lance turned back to the table, face red from frustration. “If Keith can join the Fighter Pilots,” he hissed, stabbing his meatloaf, “so can I.”  
  
“No, you can’t,” Pidge droned. “We all know it’s not to do with skill, so there’s no application process or anything. Whoever Shiro sees being cool enough to join, joins.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s what happened with Keith,” Hunk chimed in. “Rumour says that Shiro saw him driving his bike off of a cliff and landing on the other side safely!”  
  
“What? I heard that he drove headfirst towards the school, but stopped centimeters before he hit the wall!”  
  
“Stop!” Lance blurted. The other two shrank. “I don’t wanna hear anymore about Keith!” He slumped down, gripping his cutlery tightly. He simmered, staring at the meat on his plate. There had to be some way to show off to Shiro… some way… he sat upright again.  
  
“Pidge,” Lance said, pointing his fork at her. “Shiro’s having a party.”  
  
Pidge narrowed her eyes, suspicious. “Tomorrow evening, yeah?”  
  
“You have an invite because you’re Matt’s sister.”  
  
Pidge groaned. “You want it?”  
  
Lance’s face lit up and he nodded.  
  
“Why? So you can turn up on your own and look pathetic, following Shiro around, before ultimately getting drunk and crying and throwing up on yourself?”  
  
Lance slumped again. She was right. If he turned up on his own, he’d just look even lamer. But…  
  
__But.  
  
“You’re right!” Lance brightened up again. “I’ll go with a girl!”  
  
“That’s not what-”  
  
“Just gimme the invite after school, thanks Pidge!”  
  
Without finishing his lunch, Lance grabbed his tray and made off to find a girl to take to Shiro’s party. He’d turn up with someone so beautiful, Shiro would think he was interesting. Then, Shiro would talk to him and realise just how _cool_ Lance was, and invite Lance into the Fighter Pilots. Actually, he’d be so impressed, he’d take Keith’s jacket from him and give it to Lance on the spot. It was a perfect plan!  
  
Now he just had to find a girl.  
  
The next day, Lance didn’t take his own car to school. It was shitty and beaten up, and he would never pick up a girl using a tin can with wheels attached. Instead, he drove his mom’s convertible. Nothing said ‘cool’ like the ability to make a roof appear and disappear at will. Maybe he and the girl could sit back and watch the stars, and then when they wanted some privacy, they could shut themselves away from the world for a while?  
  
Don’t get too worked up, he told himself. Girls can smell desperation. He parked at school, then lowered the roof. He didn’t have many classes today, so he could afford to just sit around in his car for a bit. With one arm leaning against the door, Lance held a book up so people could obviously tell what he was reading. _The Bell Jar_. Girls liked sensitive guys, and nothing said sensitive like reading the pseudo-autobiographical novel written by America’s most tragic female poet. Of course, he didn’t totally understand what was going on, but that didn’t matter.  
  
Hours passed. Lance had almost finished the book, and had almost given up hope. He had skipped class, worried a girl would appear when he wasn’t in his car. But, in the final chapters of the book, Lance noticed a shadow cast over him. He looked up, and there she was.  
  
Everyone knew who Nyma was. She was beautiful. Her skin looked tanned, and Lance wasn’t sure if it was because she spent a lot of time in the sun, or if it was natural. Her hair sat full and plump against her shoulders, and her lips curled into a playful smile. She leaned against the door, over Lance. He was intimidated, but also a little turned on. Nyma was _hot_.  
  
“What’re you reading, hot stuff?” Her voice was playful, too, and shook Lance to his core.  
  
“Oh, you know,” Lance blurted, trying to play it cool. “Literature.”  
  
“Cool,” Nyma hummed. She grabbed Lance’s book and tossed it onto the passenger seat, then leaned a little closer. Lance could smell her perfume. He gasped, feeling his heart racing.  
  
Girls were good. Girls were so, so good.  
  
“So what’s a boy like you sitting alone in a car like this?” Nyma hummed. Lance felt her eyes rake over his body, lingering on his crotch. For a moment, he was worried that he might have a boner.  
  
“J- just reading,” Lance stammered, “but I would rather talk to a pretty lady like you.”  
  
Nyma laughed, and Lance felt himself melting. “I can do more than talking.”  
  
Oh man. Oh man. Maybe Lance could show off to Shiro how cool he was, show Keith up, __and get a blowjob all in the same night! He swallowed, trying to calm down. “Maybe you could show me? Tonight. After Shiro’s party.”  
  
“You’re invited to Shiro’s party?” Nyma’s eyebrows shot up. Lance pulled the invitation from his glove box and flashed it. Nyma smirked, her fingers seemingly reaching for the invitation. Instead, they trailed down Lance’s chest, making him flinch and gasp again. “Alright, big boy. You’d better pick me up at nine, and don’t be late.”  
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Lance mumbled, wishing he had the book to cover his crotch.  
  
Nyma kissed Lance’s cheek and bounced away, looking back at Lance to shoot him a playful smile. Lance’s own smile was wide and goofy, blood rising to his face, and rushing to his--  
  
He’d have to go home and take a shower. A cold one. Immediately.

 

* * *

 

Lance was three beers in, and he was already drunk. For someone who only had alcohol on holidays, Lance was convinced three was a perfectly good number to be so giddly drunk with. He wrapped an arm around Nyma, who turned her head away from him. They were on a couch in Shiro’s living room, and Shiro was across from them. This was Lance’s chance to shine, and he was desperate.  
  
“Nyma,” he slurred, pulling her closer. In this state, he _knew_ that Nyma was super into him. They were totally going to fuck later tonight. “Prom’s coming up soon, baby.”  
  
“Yep,” Nyma replied.  
  
“I think we should go together,” Lance cooed, “as a couple.”  
  
“Sure, baby. Whatever you want.”  
  
“Really?” Lance squeezed Nyma, who gave a whimper. “I love you, babe!”  
  
Nyma gave him a small smile. “Cute. Oh, baby, I left something in the car. Can I borrow the keys for a sec so I can get it?”  
  
“Oh, nah, babe. My mom would be pissed if we lose the keys.” Nyma frowned. Lance glanced over at Shiro - surely he heard that Lance got a date to the prom, and they wouldn’t be too long... “But I’ll walk you to the car, don’t worry.”  
  
Nyma led Lance outside. Instead of walking to the car, Nyma leaned against a nearby tree. “Come here, baby,” she sighed, her arms outstretched.  
  
Of course Lance was on her, arms around her waist as she kissed him. She slid her thigh between Lance’s legs, making him moan.  
  
“I wanna do something kinky,” she whispered in his ear. “Lemmie tie you up.”  
  
“Here?” Lance whimpered, looking over his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, don’t worry. No one’s paying attention.”  
  
Using some rope from the trunk of the car, Nyma tied each of Lance’s wrists, with the rope wrapped around the tree. Now, Lance couldn’t move away from the tree. His head was going crazy - was she going to suck him off like this? Maybe jerk him off against the tree? Holy shit, he was the luckiest man in the world.  
  
Nyma came up behind him and put her hands on Lance’s waist. He didn’t notice the jingle of keys in his drunken state. “Like that, baby. I’ll be right back, and then I’ll make you feel _really_ good.”  
  
Nyma left. Lance waited like a good boy. He watched his fingers wiggle, and he laughed a little. They were just like sausages… where was Nyma? God, it was cold.  
  
And then, from the corner of his eye, Lance saw Nyma driving his mom’s convertible away.  
  
“Nyma!” Lance yelled out, struggling against the tree. “Nyma, baby! Come back!” It was no use. Nyma had drove away with his _mom’s_ car. Oh, man. Lance’s ass was _grass_ when he got home.  
  
Lance’s head hit the tree with a thud. He was half hard, had to pee, and was cold. And he really, really wanted to just lie down. He sniffed, feeling tears prick his eyes.  
  
“You good?”  
  
Lance’s head shut upright at the familiar voice. He tried to look over his shoulder, but the other person moved out of the way. Annoying! Who was this annoying--  
  
“Keith!” Lance moved to be side-on, finally seeing Keith, staring at him with his arms crossed. “Buddy! Help me out here!”  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
Lance could have sobbed. In that moment, the tidal wave of memories hit him - every day in class, Lance teasing and trying to get a rise out of Keith. It turned out that Keith didn’t even _know_ who he was.  
  
“Whatever,” Keith huffed. “Obviously I shouldn’t be part of this-”  
  
“No!” Lance cried, tears threatening to come back again. “Please, please, please untie me. I’m gonna die here. I wanna go home.” Lance sniffed, starting to cry. “Nyma took the car. I’m gonna die. I’m so cold, I just wanna go to sleep and forget this ever happened, Keith, please…”  
  
As Lance cried, he felt the rope go slack, and eventually, his arms fell to his sides. He hiccuped, trying to stop crying as he looked up at Keith. He was holding a pocket knife in one hand, the blade glinting in the light of the moon.  
  
Lance gasped. Keith was _beautiful_.  
  
“What are you staring at?” Keith grumbled. “Go take a piss and I’ll drive you home.”  
  
“Really?” Lance’s face lit up, and he started crying again. “Keith, you’re so wonderful, a true friend, I love-”  
  
“Go!!”  
  
Lance rushed to do his business. He came back outside, now warmer thanks to being inside for a little while. Keith was still waiting by the tree, thank God. The last thing Lance needed was his ride bailing on him. Lance followed him to his bike, and couldn’t help but feel envious. It was red with black accents, and possibly the coolest thing Lance had ever seen.  
  
“Get on,” Keith mumbled, straddling the front of the seat. Lance internally noted how much he wanted Keith to straddle _him_. Instead, he got on and held Keith tight.  
  
Everything went so fast, Lance felt like they were going through a portal to another dimension. Suddenly, they were at Lance’s house. Amazing! Bikes went so fast, and were so cool!  
  
Keith held Lance up, lacing Lance’s arm over his shoulders to carry him to the door. Lance’s head bobbed, feeling himself be overcome with tiredness. He was fading when his mom answered the door.  
  
“Shiro borrowed the car,” Lance heard Keith say. “Some people got drunk. … tomorrow …”  
  
Lance sighed, unable to keep up. He was just too tired, and felt like he might throw up if he wasn’t careful. Keith handed him over to his mom, and Lance felt the warmth of his house fill him up. The comfort overwhelmed Lance, and he ended up drifting as soon as the door closed.

 

* * *

 

Lance’s mom needed the car the following morning, so Lance was stuck inside. He paced around the living room, trying to figure out what to do. Nyma had his car. He knew where she lived, but also knew that she had a dad that would literally beat him to a pulp. Lance liked having bones, thanks!  
  
He had came to the conclusion that he would call Hunk when suddenly, a car horn outside made him jump out of his skin. Lance peeked through the blinds.  
  
That was his mom’s car.  
  
Lance’s heart leapt. Maybe Nyma brought it back? He ran to the door and threw it open. “Baby-”  
  
Standing by the car wasn’t Nyma. It was Keith. Keith, who was now giving him a confused look.  
  
“Baby?”  
  
Lance’s face went deep red. “Not you! I mean, I thought you were someone else! I was calling _them_ baby, not you, no way would I call _you_ -”  
  
Lance’s rambling was cut short when Keith threw something at him. Lance caught it, a jingling keychain now in his hands. He looked from the keychain to Keith, astonished.  
  
“How-”  
  
Keith shrugged. “Nyma used to date Shiro. She’s a major bitch, she’d steal his stuff all the time. I know how to get it back. Didn’t think she’d end up getting a car, though.”  
  
Lance froze. Keith had helped him out. Keith, who didn’t know who Lance even was. _Maybe he’s a good person,_ Lance thought, before shrugging it off. No way. He just hated Nyma.  
  
“Is there anything I can do for you to repay you?” Lance asked, not wanting to be in Keith’s debt.  
  
Keith took a moment to look him over, his eyes examining Lance’s body. Lance suddenly became aware that he was still wearing his pyjamas.  
  
“I don’t think there’s anything you can do for me,” Keith replied.  
  
There was the Keith that Lance knew. Snotty. Too snarky for his own good. Mister better than everyone.  
  
“Whatever,” Lance blurted, suddenly embarrassed. “It’s not like I’d wanna help a jerk like you, anyway!” Lance slammed the door in Keith’s face, then leaned against it, catching his breath.  
  
Stupid Keith. Stupid Keith and his pretty face and helpfulness and hot body. Fuck! Shiro didn’t matter anymore. What Lance really wanted was _Keith’s_ attention.  
  
Just to show him up, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

“And then he calls me a jerk!” Keith stabbed at his spaghetti, fuming to Shiro, Matt and Adam at the lunch table. “Me? A jerk? I had just gotten his car back and he slams the door in my face!”  
  
“Well,” Matt pitched in, “you're not really the softest guy.”  
  
“If he doesn't want my help, fine! I can just forget about him. Lance McClain? Who's that?” Keith huffed, getting worked up. “Oh, just some loser.”  
  
Shiro, across from Keith, gave a sly smirk. “Do you're interested in him.”  
  
“What?” Keith slammed his hands down on the table, his face burning. “No! What part of what I just said gave you _that_ idea??”  
  
Shiro and Adam glanced at each other and swapped smiles. Keith just got more annoyed. He leaned back in his seat to get a better view of Lance at his little nerd table. _He_ was the jerk. Who slammed doors in faces of people who covered your ass so spectacularly? Lance should be eternally grateful.  
  
“I'm gonna go say something to him.”  
  
“Keith,” Shiro warned, suddenly sitting upright. Ugh, Keith hated it when he did that. He got all big and serious, and Keith felt so small. “There's no need.”  
  
Having been intimidated into staying, Keith remained in his chair, but his eyes were still trained on Lance.  
  
He thought because he was cute, he could do whatever he wanted. Well, that's how you got girls like Nyma, and that's how you ended up chained to trees. He watched Lance stand with his friends, then turned towards Keith's table to return their lunch trays to the station behind the Fighter Pilots’ table. Keith glanced down, trying to look like he hadn't been staring, and stuck out his leg.  
  
It didn't take long before there was the clatter of tray and cutlery hitting the floor, the thud of a body tumbling with them. Keith glanced down at the minor commotion - Lance was gathering himself after being tripped up. Keith couldn't help but smirk. Lance looked up at him, red faced and clearly upset, and Keith just let out a laugh.  
  
“I'd be more careful if I were you.”  
  
Keith turned back to the table, now completely ignoring Lance and his two friends, who were trying to help him up. Shiro gave Keith a dirty frown. Keith shrugged it off. It wasn't his fault Lance was so clumsy.  
  
He deserved it, anyway.

 

* * *

 

The last class of the day was science. Keith liked physics for the parts on space, and he liked the chemical reactions in chemistry. But biology was the worst. The only saving grace was that Keith had a two-person bench all to himself. Lance, Hunk and Pidge all managed to squeeze onto the same bench; probably because they were brown nosers. But that meant Keith had a seat to himself, and he was just fine with that.  
  
Except when Keith walked in today, everyone was stood at the back of the room. No. Oh no.  
  
A new seating plan.  
  
The teacher pulled names at random; Keith's was one of the first pulled. He was sat at once of the benches, waiting for his partner to be picked. The teacher went around the room, putting one person to each bench, and Keith's stomach churned. With every name that was read out, there was a greater chance of being stuck with Lance. Keith didn't want that. Not after this weekend.  
  
“And with Keith,” the teacher chimed, pulling paper from a bag. Keith's hands clenched into fists, his heart going wild. Why was he so nervous about potentially getting Lance? It probably wasn't going to happen, and he was just overreacting--  
  
“Okay, Lance, you sit with Keith.”  
  
Keith could have sank into the floor. Of course. Because the universe wanted him to suffer. Lance took his place at one extreme end of the bench, and Keith followed suit, keeping all of his books almost teetering on the edge.  
  
“Fucking lame,” he mumbled under his breath, and Lance glared over at him. Keith sat upright and stared directly at the front of class  
  
With everyone in their new places, the professor set about explaining what they were doing this semester. Everyone groaned when they heard it. _Group project_. Keith rolled his eyes. As long as his group only talked about the project and none of the stupid banter, he’d be fine. But that was when the teacher followed it up with something even worse; they would be working with their new bench partners.  
  
The others in the class went to work, grabbing textbooks and laptops to research. Keith opened his own textbook and stared at it. The room was full of chatter, but he refused to speak. It was Lance, after all. And Lance didn’t deserve another word from him.  
  
Except Keith could feel Lance’s gaze burning into the side of his head. Keith tried his hardest to focus on the textbook and textbook alone, but Lance’s stares were just so _distracting_ , and Keith felt like he was going to blow up if he just didn’t--  
  
“What?” He snapped, turning to Lance. “What do you want?”  
  
Lance huffed, as if Keith had missed something obvious. “We’re working together, so you have to talk to me.”  
  
“I don’t,” Keith snapped. “I wasn’t talking to you until you disturbed me.”  
  
“Well, you have to now. Give me your phone number?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Lance rolled his eyes, making Keith’s blood boil. “So I can talk to you about this out of class. Obviously.”  
  
Keith stared back at the front of the class, thinking over his options. He didn’t want to talk to Lance, but failing this class sounded even worse.  
  
“Fine.”  
  
He slid a piece of paper with his number on it over to Lance. Lance shoved it in his pocket. “Finally. Thank you.”  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, Keith tapping his pen against the desk. He had only agreed so he could get Lance off his case. He hated Lance. He _hated_ Lance. Keith glanced over, just to see how much Lance pissed him off just by being there. His eyes lingered on Lance’s eyes, his lips, to his hands, thinking about Lance tied to that tree… Keith shook himself out of it. He hated Lance.  
  
By the time the bell went, Keith realised he had taken no notes. Shit… at least they had a few months to finish their project. Keith grabbed his stuff and left as soon as he could, in a hurry to get as far away from Lance as he could.  
  
With every step, all Keith could think of was that stupid boy and his stupid face and his stupid blue eyes.  
  
Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance Lance Lance--  
  
Keith turned a sharp corner into the boys’ room and splashed his face with cold water. Pull yourself together, Keith! It was only Lance.  
  
Pretty Lance, with a sweet smile and bright eyes.  
  
Keith hunched over the sink, groaning. What was _happening_ to him? Why _Lance_ , of all people? This was pathetic.  
  
Keith was pathetic.


End file.
